


hand in hand

by yuusaku



Series: smile world [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuusaku/pseuds/yuusaku
Summary: Yuuto and Shun go for lunch, after everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god my hand slipped I have so many random fluffy post-canon ideas.
> 
> Also a very important piece of info for this fic that totally required the twenty minutes of research I put in: the bird plush referenced is the [Squishable Bald Eagle](http://www.squishable.com/pc/squish_bald_eagle_15//Squishable+Bald+Eagle).

Him and Shun go for lunch, after everything. The others have been warned to stay out of the way and _not_ watch, so Yuuto feels confident enough to reach out and hold Shun's hand on top of the table, to lace their fingers together and then just stare at their hands together for a while without speaking.

Shun is the one to break the silence, eventually. Says, "I missed you," and then, "It's weird, seeing you with those clothes mixed with that hair." 

Yuuto glances down at his outfit, then - darker clothes than Yuuya's standard fare, courtesy of Yoko - and snorts a little. "You should see what Yuuri picked out." 

He goes quiet again after that, though, just watches Shun's face for long moments before adding, "I missed you too, though. Have you… had time with Ruri, yet?" 

"Mm. Not every day, but… a couple times a week, so far. They got things sorted quicker than you four." 

Yuuto wrinkles his nose and doesn't bother to point out that the girls don't have to deal with Yuuri _or_ Yuugo, one of whom is an asshole and the other of whom is very loud and all-too-easily riled up. The look on Shun's face says he picked it up anyway, at least if the smirk he's not quite managing to hide is any indication. He gets Yuuto rapping his knuckles with his free hand for his troubles, but he doesn't look particularly repentant even then. 

Yuuto just shakes his head, in the end, ducking his head to stop Shun from seeing the grin that he can't quite hold back. 

"I did miss you," he says again after a while, glancing back up at Shun. "I'm glad to… be here with you again, even if it's… like this." 

Shun's grip tightens on his hand. "I didn't know if I'd ever get either of you back," he says, voice low. "I wouldn't have given up, but I didn't know if fighting would actually _do_ anything. But you're both here, and that's…" He trails off. 

Yuuto gets it, though. Gets it partially because he hadn't known _either_ , hadn't known whether they'd ever manage to get Ruri back or even whether he'd get to come out of all this still alive and real. Gets it because the more he'd learned about Zarc, the more he'd wondered whether the only _real_ ending would be one where him and the others stopped existing, because they'd never been _supposed_ to exist in the first place. 

His own body back isn't something he'd ever turn down, sure, but being able to sit here and hold Shun's hand and sleep in a bed with a bird plush bigger than his head are more than he really thought he'd be able to hope for by the end. 

He leans across the table to kiss Shun, then, after a quick check to make sure none of the others are watching or listening in. Grins against Shun's lips and holds his hand tight and thinks, _I love you_ and knows without even needing to open his eyes that Shun is thinking the same, because sharing a body with someone isn't the only way to know when their thoughts have _clicked_ with yours like that. 

When he finally pulls back, it's reluctantly, but he doesn't let go of Shun's hand and he feels like he could keep on smiling like this forever. 

"Come on," he says after a moment, "If we don't order something soon then Yuuri'll end up insisting we get ice-cream instead and let him eat it." 

(he's happy enough right now that he's not sure he'd even mind, but that doesn't mean he _wants_ to let Yuuri interrupt their date)


End file.
